Not Christmas Without You
by OG88
Summary: Duncan has to work on Christmas Eve leaving Courtney, and their two kids. Will he make it home in time for Christmas morning? R&R.


**A/N- I thought I would do a Total Drama Christmas one-shot about Duncney. Just a little something I put together so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

It was Christmas Eve, the snow was falling, carolers were going door to door singing, shoppers were out doing some last minute shopping, and children were eagerly waiting for Christmas morning so they can see what they got. Courtney sat in her house by the window watching the snow fall with a sad look on her face. She sighed sadly this was supposed to be a happy time yet she was so sad. Why? Because her husband of six years Duncan wasn't there with her, and their two children. Four-year-old Zander, and two-year-old Eric.

Duncan had gotten a call earlier that morning from his boss at the bar that he works at, that he had to go into work. Which had pissed Duncan off but he kept his calm in front of the boys. They were both upset because they wanted to spend Christmas Eve together as a family but since he didn't want to lose his job he knew he would have to go to work. But he promised that he would be home in an enough time to watch the movie The Polar Express with the boys then help tuck them in.

Sure it wasn't Duncan's thing but the boys loved the movie, and they loved watching it with their daddy. He would do anything to make them happy so he would put on a smile, and they would all sit around as a family to watch it. Ever since they had Zander then Eric, Duncan had softened up a lot. Well at least around them he did, around everybody else he still tries to keep up that same tough guy attitude that he had since she had first met him on the show Total Drama Island.

She heard the boys giggle in the background then she felt a tug on her pants leg, she looked down to see Zander holding one of his presents. "Mommy can I open it now? Please", he begged using puppy dog eyes that he always used whenever he wanted something. She put on a small smile so that he couldn't see her sadness, "Not yet baby", she said bending down, and taking the box out of his hands.

To keep the boy's minds off the fact that Duncan wasn't there Courtney tried her best to distract them for the whole day. Such as making cookies, adding a few more decorations on the Christmas tree, even Geoff, and Bridgette came over with their son Matthew to spend the day with them. But Duncan's absents was still noticeable but the boys didn't complain too much about it especially with fun-loving Geoff there to make a good time out of any situation.

Eric toddled over to his brother, and mother with a DVD in his hands. "Pwolar Expwess mama"? He said in broken English as he showed her the DVD. "Not without Daddy", Zander whined. Courtney picked Eric up, and sat him in her lap, "Soon Eric", she said. Eric stuck out his lower lip which was an indication that he was about to cry. "But"? He said. "Not yet Eric", she told him.

It didn't take much to upset Eric, and this time was no different. He started crying saying over, and over how he wanted to watch the movie. She soothed him as best she could before his sobs became just small tears. She gave him one of the cookies that they had made earlier then sat both him, and Zander down in front of the TV.

Her cell phone began to ring, she looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was Duncan calling. Her heart leaped with joy as she thought he must be calling to tell her he was on his way home. She answered it, "Duncan", she said with excitement in her voice. "Hey babe", he said. She could hear a mix of people, and loud music in the background as Duncan tried to talk over it. "Hey, are you on your way home"? She asked.

"Actually that's why I called, this place is full tonight for some reason, and now my boss wants me to work overtime", he told her. Courtney looked at the boys before she walked into the kitchen, "What"? She hissed over the phone. "Well we're short staffed tonight, and it's crazy here", he explained. "Can he do that"? She asked even though she knew the answer. "Don't answer that I already know he can", she said. There was no law saying a business had to close on Christmas Eve.

"Please don't be mad", Duncan said. "I'm not mad at you, or at your boss I just miss you that's all", she told him. "I miss you too. How are the boys"? He asked. "They're fine but they miss their daddy. Eric wanted to watch The Polar Express but Zander doesn't want to if you're not here", she said. "Oh man I forgot we do that every year", he said. "I know", she replied.

"Put the boys on speakerphone", he said. She called the boys into the kitchen then put on speakerphone, "Hi Daddy", Zander said. "Hey buddy", Duncan answered. "We miss you", Zander said. She could hear the saddest in Duncan's voice, "I miss you guys too", he said. Eric spoke up, "Where are yous Dada"? He asked. "I'm at work", Duncan told him.

"I want you here", Eric said. "I know kiddo I want to be there too but I can't", Duncan said. Eric began to cry again, and Courtney didn't blame him she felt like crying too but didn't because she didn't want to breakdown in front of her kids. "I'm sorry little guy. I'll be home as soon as I can okay? I love you guys", he told them.

"I love you too Daddy", Zander said beginning to cry himself. "I love you too Dada", Eric said in between sobs. "Give the phone back to mommy", he told them. Eric reluctantly handed the phone to his mother before following Zander back into the living room.

"When are you really going to be home"? Courtney asked she knew he only told Eric soon just to calm him down. "To be honest I don't know. We may be here until the next shift which isn't until six in the morning", Duncan told her. Courtney rubbed her forehead, "Are you serious"? She said. "If I wasn't I would be on my way home right now", he said.

"So you won't be home to watch the movie with us, or help put the kids to bed"? She said. "No but just say the word, and I'll leave this place right now", he said meaning every word. "No. Please don't do that", she said. As much as she wanted him there she wouldn't let him risk his job. "I love you", she told him knowing he had to get back to work. "I love you too, Princess", he told her then he hung up. She walked into the living room to find the boys still crying. She picked up Eric, "Who wants to watch The Polar Express"? She asked. They settled down a little then raised their little hands at her question.

They watched the movie but it just wasn't the same without Duncan there with them, nothing that day had been the same. After the movie it was bath time then after that bedtime. It's not easy trying to bathe two small boys but it's really not easy trying to get either to go to sleep. She tucked in Eric but he just kept saying, "Where Dada? I want Dada", he said. "I know sweetie", she said. Once she got him settled in she went to go check on Zander.

Being two years older he was a little easier but it was still tough. She read them both The Night Before Christmas then kissed them goodnight. She went downstairs, and just sat at the kitchen table staring at the clock. It was 10:40pm, and still no Duncan. She didn't know why she was waiting; he wasn't going to be home for hours she knew that.

But she wasn't tired so she looked over some paperwork for a client of hers before she felt her eyelids start to droop. She looked at the clock again it said 12:00am. "Merry Christmas Duncan", she said softly. She put away her paperwork, and was about to go upstairs to bed when she heard a knock on the front door. _Who could that be_? She thought. She opened the door, and to her surprise there stood Duncan.

"Merry Christmas Princess", he smirked as he held a mistletoe over her head. "But I thought- How", she tried to find the right words. "Wow babe I thought you would be happy to see me", he joked as he walked into the house. She smiled, "I am. I'm so happy to see you right now", she said as she flew into his arms.

Duncan held her. He held her like there was no tomorrow. "To answer your question my boss actually grew a heart, and told us we could go be with our families for Christmas", he said. "Oh did he"? She teased. "Okay maybe there was talk of going on strike from a few workers but I didn't do anything", he promised. "It doesn't matter I'm just glad that you're here", she told him.

"Uh there's a mistletoe right here aren't I suppose to get a kiss"? He asked as he held up the mistletoe again. She kissed him but they broke apart when they heard both of their boys come down the stairs. "DADDY"! Zander yelled out in excitement. Eric took some time coming down the stairs but when he reached the bottom step he ran right into his father's waiting arms. "Hey guys Merry Christmas", he said as he picked them both up.

She giggled as she ruffled Eric's hair, "What are you guys doing up"? She asked. They just shrugged their shoulders before giggling themselves. "Come on Princess you know it's not Christmas without these two", he said. "It's not Christmas without you either", she said.

He gave her a smile, "Merry Christmas Courtney", he told her. "Merry Christmas Duncan", she told him. They gave each other one more peck on the lips. Now it felt like Christmas since they were all finally together.

The End.

 **A/N- I really enjoyed writing this. I never wrote a Christmas fic before for any fandom so it was nice doing this one. I'm sorry if either one seems out of character but I thought since they're older, and parents now I would write them as a little more mature. Also I know it's probably unlikely that any bar, or place of business would be open on Christmas Eve but I thought since it's a story nobody would mind. Oh if the youngest son Eric's speech seems a little off he's two, so please bear with me on that. All in all, tell me what you think in the reviews I really enjoy feedback. Thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
